A Normal, Cliche Valentines
by ReaderUmbreon
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's Valentine's day went from something normal to something pretty cliche. An old fanfiction I found. Sasunaru, other mentioned pairings. (Warning: Lame attempts at humor.)


**A/N: This was an old valentine's day fiction I found. I finished it and polished it up. It's not very good, but maybe someone out there can appreciate it.-RU**

Naruto was bored.

Each Valentine's day was exactly like last year. He didn't get anything, of course. Long ago, he had accepted Sakura as an older sister and even congratulated her when she finally accepted Lee's "Youthful Love!" (This was in the words of a crying, proud Gai). Hinata was dating Kiba, and that was going well. Shikamaru had finally gotten his lazy self together and asked Temari out too. Chouji had sucked up and asked Ino out, and she had replied with: "Well it's about _time!_" As far as Naruto knew, Shino and Sai were the only ones that didn't have a lover. Shino, when asked, merely shrugged and said that his time would come. Sai? Well, one never really knows with Sai. Though there was a conspiracy that those two were secretly dating. Kakashi had come to Naruto for advice on how to ask Iruka out, and after threatening him with everything painful and bloody, gave him some pointers. The two were going strong. Therefore, Naruto was stuck at home. He didn't really want to see everyone else with their partner, and he knew he would just get in the way. Naruto resorted to his last effort at doing something: baking.

_I wonder what's up with the bastard. _Naruto absently thought as he stirred cake batter. He shrugged. _Probably enjoying all the attention._

#%#%#%

Sasuke was royally pissed.

Seriously, the last time he was so angry was when Naruto had decided that he needed to save Sasuke-and nearly dying in the process. Anyway, right now Sasuke was trying to figure out the best way to escape his apartment without being mauled to death by the rabid apes others dubbed fangirls. Sasuke was sure he was going to go blind from the various ways the hormonal girls (and various guys that wish to remain anonymous) were showing their "affection". Finally, he decided that if he didn't want to be torn to pieces, Sasuke was going to have to leave his house. Unconsciously, his footsteps led him to his rival's apartment. _No where else to go. _He shrugged mentally and walked up the side of the building. It wasn't very hard to locate Naruto's room, as his balcony was covered in various potted plants and graffiti. Sasuke took the liberty of letting himself in.

"Dobe?" He called out.

"Don't call me that, Teme!" Was the instant reply, followed by a long string of curses. With a smirk, he followed the voice into the kitchen. He raised a curious eyebrow at the scene before him.

"What are you doing, dobe?"

#%#%#%

Naruto wasn't surprised that Sasuke let himself in or the insult. He was, however, surprised that Sasuke decided to visit him today.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Naruto looked up from the chocolate frosting he was stirring.

"For one praised for their eyesight, you aren't very observant."

"And I'm supposed to be able to tell what you're doing in this filth?" Naruto flushed, looking around his kitchen for the first time he started. Ingredients were scattered all around, and the small kitchen was covered in a mixture of sugar, flour, icing, baking soda and a light dash of sprinkle. Footprints could be seen in the light dusting on the floor. Naruto assumed that he was also covered in the same mixture of ingredients.

"I'm baking, duck butt."

"Hn."

_Score one for Uzumaki! _He smiled to himself as Sasuke left to wander the rest of his small apartment.

#%#%#%

Sasuke eventually settled himself on the blond's blue couch, where he pretend he was watching the cheesy soap opera that was playing on the TV. Secretly, he was watching Naruto bake. The blond was covered in different baking ingredients. Chocolate icing was smeared on his face and through his hair. He was mixing more batter, sneezing occasionally. Finally turning back to the TV, he briefly focused on the show that was playing. It was one of the shows meant for the civilians, and Sasuke could barely stand it.

"It really is bad, isn't it?" He looked briefly back at the blonde.

"The show or your baking?" Sasuke snapped back automatically. He kept the patented Uchiha Emotionless Face™ on, just to spite his rival.

"The show, teme!"

"Right." He raised an eyebrow as he felt yet another smirk sidle onto his face.

"Jerk! You haven't even tried it yet!"

"I don't want to. I wouldn't eat anything you baked. I'd probably die of food poisoning"

"TEME!" Naruto roared out, launching himself towards Sasuke. _Never thought I'd be attacked by a flour covered ANBU. _He thought absentmindedly, before being heartily punched in the face. The two proceeded to smack each other about, with much vigor and cursing. An unknown amount of minutes later, they lay panting on the floor in a newly trashed living room.

"Great. I have to clean up the living room." Naruto sighed as the smell of burning cookies wafted through the apartment. "Now the cookies are burning."

"Go clean the kitchen, dobe. I'll clean up the mess you made in here."

#%#%#%

Naruto, despite what many people thought, did ponder things quite often. Just not always the right things. Ramen, Sasuke, Iruka, becoming Hokage, Kakashi, how to annoy Tsunade, Sasuke, books, Jiraiya (Followed by an instant pang of sadness), Sasuke and of course, Sasuke. Even Naruto admitted it-most of his ponderings were about Sasuke. When he was young, it was why he was alone and how he could tell Sasuke that he wanted to be friends. In the academy and in their genin days, it was how he could surpass Sasuke and get him to recognize him. After Sasuke left, it was how Naruto could bring him back. Now? It was why Sasuke was in his apartment and not with someone else. He was secretly glad that he had come, as Naruto was alone on most holidays. Naruto was also glad that Sasuke didn't question why he wasn't off with someone else. That might lead to the discussion of sexual preference, and Naruto knew where his laid. It wasn't that being bi was abnormal in Konoha, it was just that Naruto wasn't sure how Sasuke would react. If he found out Naruto's feelings for him, he might just leave him. And he was sure he couldn't live through that. So instead he went for the more obvious question.

"What are you doing here anyway, Teme?"

#%#%#%

Sasuke had long since straightened up Naruto's small living room, and had resumed watching his favorite blond. His heart clenched a little tighter in his chest as the young ANBU leaned against the doorway. He looked hot, dressed in his ANBU gear, though the armor was left off. Chocolate icing was smeared across his face, sometimes covering the whisker marks Sasuke loved so much. Yes, Sasuke had feelings for the loud blonde.

Not that this was news. The rest of the rookie nine already knew, or guessed. Sakura, surprisingly, was actually the one who made him realize. Shikamaru had guessed, obviously. Sasuke had also talked to Kakashi about it, too. Kakashi had urged him to talk to Iruka. That had been one of the few times ever he was nervous. Sasuke knew that Iruka viewed Naruto as his younger brother, and he wasn't sure if the brunette would react well. _I have tried to kill Naruto, more than once._ However, Iruka had simply smiled and given him his blessing. Sasuke hadn't missed the pointed look to his sensei, either.

"What are you doing here, anyway, Teme?"

"I was trying to escape all the rabid fangirls at my house." He shrugged. "Why do you ask?" Sasuke doesn't miss the way Naruto shifted his weight.

"Oh, well, I dunno. I just figured... That you'd be off with someone else. You know, cause it's Valentines day and all."

"Nope, not me." Sasuke turned back to the TV, and the soap opera. The stupid civilian characters were still in the police station, going on about some boyfriend. Naruto groaned.

"Are they _still _going on about him?"

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah."

"Man, he's such a douche. Why the hell doesn't she just dump him already? He's been in jail _twice _in this special already!"

"Maybe she thinks he's good looking?"

"Looks shouldn't be the reason you date someone."

"Try telling that to my fangirls." Naruto laughed as he sat down next to him. They lounged contentedly next to each other, sometimes nickering or making snide comments about the show, but mostly just enjoying the other's company. The smell of sweet desserts wafted through the small apartment, and even Sasuke had to admit that it smelled amazing. _Though I'll be damned if I let him know that._

#%#%#%

Naruto was basking in content, the feeling that he wasn't alone was one to be treasured. Though it was February, it was pleasant, with just a hint of chilly breeze. He was revealing in the moment, so he was rather upset when the timer went off in his kitchen. Sighing, he stood up and stretched.

"I guess I'll go check on the food." Sasuke just glanced up at him briefly, then directed his attention back at the screen.

"Hnn."

Wandering into the kitchen, he pulled open the oven. He pulled out a pan of brownies, and then eyed the cake sitting on the bottom rack. It was chocolate, but he had added his own blend of certain spices, just to give it a little variety. Naruto tried his best to wait until it was cool, but all he wanted to do was ice it right now. _Damn cake. Looking so tempting. _He stared down at the sweet, but it just sat there quietly. _Cool, damnit! _He heard the soft creak of the floor as Sasuke stood up and padded into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator.

"What are you doing, bastard?"

"Looking for something to drink, dobe." Naruto was still eyeing the cake.

"Do you think I could pull off a wind jutsu for this?"

"What, to cool off the cake?"

"Yeah." Sasuke snorted.

"_Dobe. _Wind jutsu are designed to destroy pretty much anything. You wouldn't get anywhere without destroying the entire apartment." Naruto just rolled his eyes at the other boy.

"Whatever, I'm icing it now." As he spread the rich, chocolate icing over the cake, a devious plan entered his mind. _That just might work… _

#%#%#%

Sasuke knew something was going to happen. Not the enemy-is-coming-must-kill-it happening but more of the what-the-hell-is-the-dobe-doing-_now _type event. Sasuke just started mentally listing comebacks, preparing. Just as he predicted, Naruto appeared in the doorway. A sparkle lay within his cobalt eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like a piece of cake?"

"I said it once, I'd never eat anything _you'd_ bake." Naruto just smirked.

"Too bad for you, then." And suddenly, Sasuke found himself with a face full of double chocolate cake. He glared up at Naruto, who snickered.

"You are so _dead, _dobe." The second fight of the day commenced, only this time it was in the kitchen. Various baked goods flew through the air as they tried to cover each other with as much food as possible. Needless to say, when they were done, everything was covered.

"Ya know, there was once a point in time where my kitchen was clean." Naruto sighed. But then he flashed the older boy a large grin. "You did try some of the food, though."

Sasuke blinked. Apparently he had. Naruto had managed to shove some of his food into Sasuke's mouth. _Not bad. _It wasn't quite your traditional recipe, but it wasn't bad either. It was definitely a _Naruto _kind of twist. The blonde pouted once more.

"Though I didn't get any…" Sasuke looked up at Naruto. _This is suicide. _He told himself. But he was already moving forwards.

#%#%#%

Naruto could tell he was blushing. His dazed mind, however, couldn't really comprehend it. _Sasuke kissed me._

"Why'd you do that?"

"Hn. Because I love you, dobe."

"I love you too, bastard." A heavy moment of awkward silence fell.

"Well that was cliche." He gave another large grin to Sasuke. "Can I have some more of that cake?"


End file.
